


Silence is Grating

by heavymetalqueen26



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Brotp, Fluff, One Shot, Team Fluff, brotps everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavymetalqueen26/pseuds/heavymetalqueen26
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drax used to like the quiet, used to thrive on the peace and silence. Now he just feels empty, and paranoid. </p><p>Much to a raccoon's annoyance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is Grating

**Author's Note:**

> Posting at 2 am, let me know if any really dumb spelling mistakes I didn't catch in my sleep deprived state, thanks!

There was always one thing Drax had counted on since the loss of his wife and child. Being alone. He used to enjoy the calming silence. The lack of squabbling and sniveling cowards who tried to appease his rage was enjoyable. He relished in the lack of annoying clicks and shrieks of the technology the populace of the universe seemed to love. 

So why did the quiet unnerve him?

Drax rolled his massive shoulders with a deep frown. Brows drawing down he looked over the room that he and the other Guardians shared. There was nothing out of the ordinary. There was clutter everywhere, but nothing unusual for the odd group. The room was well used and none of them cared to pick up other's messes. Wrinkling his nose he used his arms to push off the bunk. Someone must have snuck onto the ship, he reasoned with a nod.

That was why he couldn't enjoy the quiet. Someone had found their way onto the ship and threatened the lives of the other inhabitants. The muscles in his body clenched as a snarl left his lips, they wouldn't stand a chance against him. Any who dared touch his friends would pay. Stomping from the room he kept his head low as he stalked after the intruder. 

First to check on Rocket. The prickly little rodent who knew his grief. The rodent was smaller than the others, a likely target for the stowaway. His jaw clenched as he picked up his pace despite knowing the dumb tree was with the little rodent. He knew that the dumb tree would NEVER let anything happen to the rodent, but he speed up his pace. Jumping the steps in one large leap he landed with a thud. He looked over the rodent's fluffed up tail and the gun pointed at him with hard blue eyes. He looked over the potted plant that always seemed to move just out of his line of sight. Ignoring the thought he glanced over the room with a grunt he let his gaze flick back over at the high pitched bark.

“What the hell?” Rocket snarled as he pointed the gun to the floor as he barred his teeth at the green maniac. Ears pinned back he let his tail lash behind him as he exhaled loudly through his nose. It wasn't that unusual for the green brute to stalk around the ship for them. Rocket rolled his eyes as he plopped back down on the ground. Muzzle still pulled back to revel his sharp canines he hissed, “I could have been working on a bomb you know and killed us all thanks to your stunt.”

“There was no stunt, I jumped.” Drax stated continued his stalking around the lower haul. The pipes groaned and the walls buzzed with electricity. Nothing out of the ordinary. Even the plant moved and stilled when ever he looked at it. Narrowing his eyes at the dumb tree's smaller form before he looked back at the stairs with a dark frown. Could the assassin stowaway have escaped when he wasn't looking?

“It's an expression, you dim witted dunderhead. Not that you would know even if it crashed head first into you.” Rocket growled at Groot. The little plant dancing at his attention, a small smile flickered over his face as he brushed his elbow on the little saplings head. 

Drax turned back to the little Rodent and crossed his arms. Leaning his head back he boomed, “It can try, but it will do nothing to me.”

Rocket massaged the bridge of his nose, “That's not what it means.”

“Then why use such confusing terms?”

“Because everyone else seems to understand it but you. Don't make me have Quil try to explain song lyrics to you again.” Rocket seethed as he jabbed a finger at the lug. Pleased his threat had been taken seriously he turned back to his work. The wires a calming distraction as he continued on, “Just what the hell his your problem anyways? Stalking around everywhere and scaring the daylights out of me!”

“You do not emit any sun light.” Drax observed as he crouched before the tiny being. He tilted his head, maybe he had missed it in his search for the stowaway?

“It means you nearly gave me a heart attack.” Rocket shook his head with a sigh. Shoulders dropping he gave the large green man a look, “So what with the sudden stalking, you trying to figure out how to kill us in our sleep?”

Not that it would be hard since they all shared one room, much to everyone's cringing at first.

Drax's shoulders hunched closer to his ears as he scowled at Rocket. “I would never,” he snarled. Shoulders dropping he examined his boots, eyes wondering down the hilt of the knife that resided there. His eyes flashed to the rodent's chest, where the tiny beating heart laid. Could he have hurt it in his mad and thoughtless decent? Thinning his lips he spoke softly, “I was looking for the disturbance.”

“What disturbance?” Rocket scoffed as he looked around, “there isn't anything going on.”

Frowning at the rodent Drax decided not to ask about the odd phrase. The amount of metaphors and slang that people seemed to use confused him and made him feel inferior at times. Sitting down next to his friend he watched as tiny hands twisted and braided wires. The process had been memorized by him after so many times of watching the soothing motions of the rodent's habits. He would watch as Rocket built and built from anything the rodent could get his hands on. It was soothing.

He glanced up from the rodent's hands as he felt the beady gaze of his fellow guardian. “I couldn't stand the quiet of our room, there must be someone on this ship. It is disturbing.”

Rocket snorted, “Aint no one on this ship, Gomora would have diced 'em by now.”

Drax frowned, that was trued. Even if he didn't understand why she would roll dice with the intruder, maybe to determine who would strike first in a duel? He shrugged it off and continued to watch the oddly graceful movements of Rocket's hands. He felt the plush tail brush against his arm. It was so fleeting and light a shiver ran up his spine. He watched the appendage move around every few beats, mostly it bumped against the dumb tree's pot.

He eyed the former passive beast. The twig seemed so happy just to be near the rodent. It seemed to smile so brightly, even away from its sun lamp, whenever Rocket brushed against the pot. Little gargled cooing sounds would leave it when its bark would come in contact with the rodent's soft fur. He would see the little thing reach for Rocket out of the corner of his eye, along with strange arm movements.

Leaning forward Drax hesitantly brushed a hand over the plush tail. He stilled as Rocket's fur stood on end, but he felt no sting of claw or tooth. Reaching out he brushed his finger over the base of the tail all the way to the tip. This was more soothing than just watching the rodent, he mused as his face relaxed. Hand running farther up Rocket's back, ignoring the cool and smooth texture of the mettle, his shoulders slumped and his head dropped to his shoulder. A grin spread across his face as he was allowed to sooth the fur on the rodent's head. The soft fur tickled the back of his hand, he rumbled as the rodent growled.

“What are you smiling about, idiot.” Rocket hissed but didn't move away or swipe at the large man. Huffing spoke to Groot, pointing at the seemingly hypnotized man with his thumb, “Can you believe this guy? Just cause he's lonely thinks he can do anything.”

Lonely.

The word made Drax's chest hurt. Pulling away his hand he pressed a hand over his heart he rubbed at his flesh to sooth the ache. Was this the feeling of loneliness? The clawing emptiness that wouldn't go away unless he was with one of the guardians, was that loneliness? Swallowing around the lump in his throat he breathed, “I have never been lonely before now, is it a sickness?”

Rocket paused, brows frowning and his lips thinning he looked at the large green man. The normally proud and broad shoulders were curved down, making the green behemoth look smaller. Blue eyes so childlike, he hissed at the thought, so Groot like. Setting down the wires he whipped his hands on his jumpsuit before shifting. Grabbing a hold of Groot's pot he moved the sapling closer to Drax. He didn't have to look to know Groot was already reaching for their team mate. 

Their friend. 

It was alien at first, as alien as it could possibly be for them, to be concerned over more than just the two of them. Rocket snorted, to care about the three other jackasses left him with little energy to do anything other than just bathe in the warmth. The feeling of belonging, not being called a freak. It was exhausting on the best of days; putting up with Quil's music, Gamora's cold but kind attitude, and Drax's needy over protective habits. But he wouldn't be able to go back to his old life of just Groot and him roughing it alone. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Rocket grumbled at Groot's cooing. Turning to completely face the other he pinned his ears to his head. Making eye contact with the brute caused him to exhale the nasty words in a huff. “You're such a baby.”

“I am no infant, I am a grown man.” Drax stated, Rocket noticed the lack of fire. He went back to petting his friend, the motion relaxing. Like sharpening his knives. Eyes down cast he curled his face closer to the rodent who he would give his life for. Pressing his face against the soft head he marveled at how he -or anyone- could crush the little being skull. “I don't like being lonely.”

“Don't think anybody does,” Rocket shrugged. Licking his teeth he watched and waited.

“It's painful,” Drax started as his hands paused. Large fingers rested upon Rocket's head as he pulled back, the soft warm fur was something solid that he focused on. Brushing his thumb over the soft ear he continued in a quiet voice, “I used to enjoy the peace. It was soothing, like petting you. Now- now it is concerning. I am on edge when I am alone now.”

Rocket snorted, and ignored the scolding look Groot gave him, “Then just don't be alone, you imbecilic- We're a team, it's... Ya' don't have to be lonely if you don't want to.”

“I don't want to,” Drax agreed with a nod.

“Then go bother the almighty Starlord,” Rocket waved his hand with a faux frown and an overly annoyed tone of voice. Leaning back he swatted at Drax's shoulders when the lug pressed their foreheads together for the second time. Still no less annoying. Wrinkling his snout he watched with narrowed eyes at the green man pulled back and jumped up. Ears flickering at the shout that the man released before taking off up to find their leader. Frowning at Groot he growled at the sapling, “Shut up.”

“I am Groot,” The tree cooed back in a higher pitch than was normal for the colossus. Little vine like fingers reached for the raccoon. His face blooming into a smile as his little tendrils curled around Rocket's outstretched finger. He cooed again, “We are Groot.”

“Stop smiling, we're supposed to guard the galaxy not hand out candy,” Rocket scoffed and smiled at the plant. Reaching out he ran a claw down Groot's small face. He snorted as Peter Quil's shrill girly cry of surprise. Chuckling he picked up the pot, savoring the sensation of the soft bark pulling at his fur. Walking over to the stairs he grinned brightly and said, “Yeah, we are Groot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Hobbit Fandom,  
> I'm a piece of shit and I'm sorry.
> 
> Also tried to keep Earth-199999 centered without too many spoilers. Has anyone else picked up Rocket Raccoon (2014)? I just want to know I'm not alone in my feels. It's also a great comic.


End file.
